life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Life is Strange (Comic Series)
Life is Strange: Dust, Life is Strange: Waves, and Life is Strange: Strings are arcs of the officially licensed ongoing comic series based on Life is Strange by that was launched on November 14, 2018."Life is Strange #1", Comixology listingTwitter post about the pre-order Originally a four-part miniseries, it is set one year after the events of the original Life is Strange, and is a continuation to the "Sacrifice Arcadia" ending. The series is written by with interior art by Claudia Leonardi"The first official #LifeisStrange comic from Titan...", Tumblr post (July 20, 2018) and coloring by Andrea Izzo.TITAN COMICS AND SQUARE ENIX ANNOUNCE LIFE IS STRANGE COMIC CREATIVE TEAM: WRITER EMMA VIECELI AND ARTIST CLAUDIA LEONARDI! (press release) (July 20, 2018) The first issue, "Life is Strange #1" is 32 pages and sells for $3.99/3,59€/£2.49. The collection of the first story arc (Issues #1-4), called "Life Is Strange Volume 1: Dust" was released in paperback format on May 21, 2019. It is 112 pages and sells for $11.99/10,99€/£9.79."Life Is Strange Volume 1: Dust" Amazon listing"Life is Strange Vol. 1" Comixology The collection of the second arc (Issues #5-8), called "Life Is Strange Volume 2: Waves" will be released in paperback format on October 22, 2019."Life Is Strange Volume 2: Waves" Amazon listing The collection of the third arc (Issues #9-12), called "Life Is Strange Volume 3: Strings" will be released in paperback format on April 21, 2020."Life Is Strange Volume 3: Strings" Amazon listing On January 23rd, 2019, Writer Vieceli stated that the Dust story arc will end with Issue #4, but the comic series will be ongoing.Twitter post by Emma Vieceli A fifth issue starting the second arc, called Waves, was released on May 29, 2019. The ninth issue will start the third arc, Strings, which will be released on October 16, 2019. There are 8 different cover variants for the first issue, 4 for the second, 3 for the third and 3 for the fourth.Midtown Comics listings There a 6 different cover variants for the fifth issue, 3 for the sixth, 3 for the seventh and 3 for the eighth. Synopsis The following synopsis summary appears in every issue of Dust in addition to a recap of the previous issue: Characters Dust Arc * Max Caulfield * Chloe Price * Tammi * Dwight * Dex * Pixie * Dana Ward * Joyce Price * Warren Graham * Rachel Amber Waves Arc * Max Caulfield * Chloe Price * Rachel Amber * Tristan * Perry * Paul Dust Arc First Issue The first issue was released on November 14, 2018. After recapping the "Sacrifice Arcadia" ending of the original Life is Strange, Max sits on a cliff contemplating her choice. Next, Max is in Seattle in 2014, meeting up with Dex, Dwight, Pixie, and Tammi at The Bean Barn to have hot drinks and share photos. During their discussion, they are interrupted by a news coverage on Arcadia Bay. Chloe brings Max into a bathroom to talk. Chloe makes note of the news coverage and mentions that the storm and its destruction are being used to cover up for the real events that happened involving Mr. Jefferson and Nathan. Max and Chloe are invited to The High Seas' concert at The Bean Barn the next day. Before entering, Max and Chloe realize that Max no longer has control over her time travel powers. Inside, Chloe temporarily disappears and Max tries to find her. Chloe eventually decides they need to go back to Arcadia Bay after Max collapses. Second Issue On December 1, 2018, the second issue was announced to release on January 2, 2019. In a previous Titan Comics' Solicitation, it was originally scheduled for December 19, 2018.Titan Comics January 2019 Solicitations (Bleeding Cool, October 17, 2018) Max and Chloe drive towards Arcadia Bay while talking about their situation. Their truck breaks down and Chloe manages to repair it eventually. Shifts in the timeline are seen to occur in subtle visual details during these scenes (see Trivia section). Chloe also states she is fetching different things from her truck to repair it, confusing Max ("oil can" / "toolkit"). Max's nose bleeds and she wipes it, unnoticed by Chloe. As they arrive, Arcadia Bay is being restored by the Nathan Prescott Foundation. Max notices a deer, which Chloe subsequently scares away. When they get to the diner, Max begins to break down about the deaths caused by the storm, while Chloe tries to reassure her that they can't know if they are at fault. Max then sees the diner intact in presumably a different timeline and walks towards it. Inside the diner, Max and "another" Chloe talk to Dana with a baby in a stroller. Original Chloe eventually grabs Max's hand and is later brought into Max's timeline, where Dana mentions her mother. Back in the original timeline, Chloe tells Max about thinking her mother was there and Max mentions Dana. Chloe realizes what's happening to Max as she somehow experienced an alternative timeline with Max and becomes distressed. Max tries to apologize leading to Chloe saying it's not always about her, but also apologizing afterwards. Chloe decides to go into her mother's house, suggesting to try to find a chance to say goodbye. Max then sees a timeline where Joyce is alive mourning over Chloe but them holding hands doesn't make Chloe see her. When Max asks Joyce about Chloe, Joyce expresses that she doesn't think Chloe's ghost would be around her house. Chloe asks Max to tell Joyce that she is sorry and loves her. Max does so, and hugs Joyce, who then replies she loves her. Back in the original timeline, Chloe thanks Max. Max's nose starts to bleed and she says she doesn't think that was the "fix". Third Issue The third issue was released on January 30, 2019."Life is Strange #3", Comixology listing In a previous Titan Comics' Solicitation, it was originally scheduled for January 16, 2019.TITAN COMICS January 2019 Solicitations (Newsarama, October 29, 2018) The band is practicing a song, which Pixie eventually reveals to be about Max and Chloe. Pixie texts Chloe, who is in her former room with Max. They discuss yesterday's "ghostly" meeting with Joyce until a blue bird flies into the room through the window. (TBC) Fourth Issue The fourth issue was released on February 27, 2019."Life is Strange #4", Comixology listingTITAN COMICS February 2019 Solicitations Max has a vision in her sleep of other realities where she exists. In one of these, she appears to be in a relationship with Chloe and notes that they both look happy. She goes to touch it as if wanting to jump into that reality but turns around to see another option where Chloe is in a relationship with Rachel. Max ponders the question about what Chloe actually wants as she goes to touch the reality where Chloe and Rachel are a couple. But she suddenly wakes to Chloe worrying about her, saying they should go back to Seattle. It is night, and they are resting on the bed of Chloe's truck as it is parked up on a cliff edge near to the lighthouse. Max asks Chloe if she believes in multiple realities, and Chloe says she thinks she always did. Max lists some of the realities that she thinks exist, which includes a Max who didn't save Chloe's life, a Max who never came back to Arcadia Bay, a Max who never left... Chloe interrupts to say that there's also a Chloe who is waiting for her best friend to come home, a Chloe who ran to L.A., and a Chloe who is able to speak her emotions out loud. Max suddenly asks Chloe if she loved Rachel as more than a friend, catching Chloe off guard. They start to have a serious conversation about what they mean to each other, and Chloe says she's not even been able to think about it, and Max agrees, even though she says she wants to think about it. Chloe suggests it would be different if they were in another reality where they aren't carrying a ton of baggage and where their lives are normal. The conversation is suddenly interrupted by Max experiencing a "flicker." Max can't seem to stop the flicker and says it hurts, much to Chloe's concern. The flicker shows Max and Chloe a timeline where Max's gravestone is along the cliff edge near to the truck, with the dates 1998-2008 displayed. The headstone is decorated with a pirate ship design, and a pirate hat rests on top of the stone with Max's old camera lying on the ground in front. Max wonders if she had been in the car with William in that timeline. Chloe begs her to snap out of it, and Max finally comes around. Chloe is frustrated that Max interrupted their serious conversation with a flicker but also worried. Max explains to Chloe that she doesn't think they are visions so much as windows to other realities. She feels them pulling at her, getting stronger, and starts crying as she tells Chloe she doesn't want them to take her away from her but doesn't know how to stop them. Max is now convinced she is being pushed out of this reality like she doesn't belong and that it's like there's another Max who wants her universe back. Max asks Chloe for a moment alone to think, and Chloe kisses her forehead and tells her she'll be waiting in the truck. Max appears to drift off to sleep as she hugs her knees against her chest. When she wakes, her nose is bleeding. Max heads back to the truck to wake Chloe, saying she wants to do something before they sleep. Under cover of darkness, they head to the Blackwell Academy campus where Max has the intention to scrawl on the Prescott memorial that's due to be unveiled in the morning. As they both crouch down to lift the covering on the memorial, Chloe tells Max she needs to say something. She thanks Max, not just for literally saving her life but for everything she has done to save her life over the past year. She tells Max there's no way she could have coped without her and is stronger because of Max's presence in her life, also adding that she feels strong enough to let Max go if she has to. Chloe tells Max to stop fighting whatever is pulling at her, because she loves her too much to see her hurting. Max tells Chloe it's not fair that they've both spent a year trying to come to terms with the destruction caused by the storm, who they both are, and how they both feel, only to have the timelines turn on them just as they are getting somewhere. Chloe reassures Max that the year has been well spent growing together, coping together, making new friends and a life, and that this is already a year more than she would have had if Max had not saved her. She figures out that Max wants to leave a mark on the memorial to see what happens to it once she leaves the timeline. Chloe then tells Max to remember this... and kisses her. It is morning, and we see Max and Chloe's friends Dex, Dwight, Pixie, and Tammi arrive at the memorial at Blackwell Academy. Max and Chloe are sitting somewhere in front of the main campus, talking about what Max is going to do next. Max holds onto a photo that she thinks will let her gain access to what she has started calling the "transect" (a temporal crossroads of windows to different realities that she can choose to visit). Chloe asks which reality Max is planning on choosing, but Max isn't sure, saying she will know when she sees it as the pull is getting stronger. Max rests her head on Chloe's shoulder and says she wishes they could stay like this forever as she focuses on the photo and starts to fade away. Chloe says that somewhere out there, they do. Then Chloe is left sitting alone, vowing that she won't waste the life Max gave her and that the sacrifices they both made won't be wasted. Crying, she says that if there is a Max Caulfield in the reality Max has left her alone in, she will find her. Chloe then receives a text from her friends, Dex, Dwight, Pixie, and Tammi to say that they have arrived at the memorial if Chloe needs them, and Chloe smiles at this, knowing that she is not fully alone. At the "transect," Max vows in answer to Chloe that she won't waste her life, either. She looks at all of the many possible realities as she thinks about how Chloe has always been her anchor and believes that, wherever she finds herself, Chloe will be there. But Max thinks about how, for all of Chloe's life, it seems choices have been made for her, and Max doesn't feel any less guilty for her own part in this. Max decides that the reality she chooses to live in will be the one that is Chloe's choice, not hers. Max arrives at Santa Monica Beach, L.A., in the same time period of 2014. She sees Chloe and Rachel Amber in bikinis, playing with a beach ball. Chloe is surprised and happy to see her. It seems the reality Max has chosen to live in is one where Chloe had wished Max and Rachel had met and could all be best friends together. The comic issue then ends on the phrase, "This action will have consequences...", which may or may not mean the equivalent of, "To be continued." Waves Arc Fifth Issue The fifth issue was released on May 29, 2019. TBC Sixth Issue The sixth issue was released on June 26, 2019."Life is Strange #6" Comixology TBC Seventh Issue The seventh issue was released on July 24, 2019."Life is Strange #7" Comixology TBC Eighth Issue The eighth issue was released on August 21, 2019."Life is Strange #8" Comixology TBC Strings Arc Ninth Issue The ninth issue is scheduled for release on 16 October, 2019 Tenth Issue The tenth issue is scheduled for release on 13 November, 2019"Life is Strange #10" Comixology Timelines TBA Development The series was announced on March 29, 2018 for release in 2018.Life Is Strange Comic Series Announced The publisher also provided an image of Blackwell Academy alongside the announcement, which will presumably serve as a setting in the comic. On May 2, 2018, store listings descriptions (below) with release date December 4, 2018 appeared that said Life is Strange: Dust will focus on Max and Chloe's future after the events of the original game. In an exclusive article on Polygon on October 23, 2018, it was revealed that the first issue will "catch up with them a year" after Life is Strange's ending as "they start anew together". Character designs for 4 new original protagonists, Tammi, Dwight, Dex and Pixie were also shown.Life is Strange sequel comic illustrates fans’ dream reunion (October 23, 2018) On October 25, 2018, (and Jetpack Comics) listed an exclusive cover of the first issue for their store by Writer Emma Vieceli and she will also sign the issue at their Cambridge store on November 17.EMMA VIECELI SIGNING LIFE IS STRANGE #1 (October 25, 2018) On October 29, 2018, Titan Comic's released a trailer video with the song Look for Sympathy by Luciano Rossi, previously used for a The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit trailer. In an exclusive article on GameSpot on November 6, 2018, a few of the first lettered pages were revealed.New Life Is Strange Comic Continues Max And Chloe's Story (November 6, 2018) On November 18, 2018, the first issue was announced for a reprint with a changed cover for release with the second issue on December 19, 2018.New Max and Chloe Cover Revealed For Titan's Life Is Strange #1 Second Print On November 28, 2018, the comic series was confirmed to be now ongoing with a new story awaiting after issue #4 in Titan Comics' February 2019 solicitation: On December 26, 2018, a preview of the second issue was showing on comicon.com.Can You Ever Go Back? Preview Life Is Strange #2 From Titan Comics (Dec 26, 2018) On February 19, 2019, Forbidden Planet (and Jetpack Comics) listed an exclusive cover variant of the Vol. 1 collection signed by Writer Emma Vieceli.Life Is Strange (Forbidden Planet Exclusive Signed Mini Print Edition) On February 20, 2019, "Life is Strange #5" was announced with a new story arc for release on May 29.Official Twitter post On April 7, 2019, store listings descriptions for "Life is Strange Volume 2" with the release date October 22, 2019 appeared (below).Reddit post by u/Megaru-ruOriginal listing description (Archive.org) A few days later, the listings descriptions were changed to be more general in most stores."Life is Strange Volume 2" Amazon listing On May 2, 2019, Forbidden Planet (and Jetpack Comics) listed an exclusive cover of the fifth issue for their store by Writer Emma Vieceli and she will also sign the issue at their London store on June 1.Emma Vieceli signing Life Is StrangeEmma Vieceli Twitter post On May 23, 2019, a 5 page preview was made available.Life is Strange #5 Preview On May 16, 2019, Italian publisher announced to publish an Italian version of volume 1 for release in August 2019.Panini Comics ha annunciato il mese d'uscita (gamerclick.it, May 16, 2019)Italian Panini product page On June 22, 2019, Panini also listed German version of volume 1 for release on August 27, 2019.Life is Strange: Comic bald auf Deutsch (June 22, 2019)German Panini product page On July 2, 2019, Russian publisher was listed as publisher of an Russian version of volume 1 with release in September 2019.Russian Читай-город product page On July 12, 2019, Writer Emma Vieceli was interviewed on Forbidden Planet's website and some cover concepts were shown.Emma Vieceli talks Life is Strange! (Forbidden Planet, July 12, 2019) On August 3, 2019, "Life is Strange #9" was announced with a new story arc for release on October 16.Official Twitter post Reception The Dust collection has received 4.31 stars from 133 reviews on Goodreads as of July 12, 2019.Goodreads On November 14, 2018, Titan Editor Andrew James said "We’re delighted that Life is Strange #1 has gone to a second printing so quickly. The reaction from fans has been overwhelming since we released our first glimpse at the covers, not to mention our comic book teaser trailer." Writer's View With the announcement, Writer Emma Vieceli shared "some personal words" on the comic: On October 23, 2018, in an exclusive article on Polygon, Vieceli says: On November 7, Emma Vieceli gave her assurance to fans that the comics are not to be thought of as a true continuation of the original game: Prior Store Listings A listing of a comic collection called "Life Is Strange Collection" written by Emma Vieceli and published by Titan Comics for release on December 4, 2018 appeared in online stores such as amazon.com on May 2, 2018.Original Amazon.com listing (Archive.org)Reddit post by /u/bockclockulaEurogamer article (May 3, 2018) A few days later, the listings were removed from most stores and the Amazon listing's text was changed to be more general. The release date was also changed to March 19, 2019 and later to April 30, 2019. Original Collection listing's description: "Life Is Strange Collection Releasing December 4, 2018 BY EMMA VIECELI A thrilling, time-twisting game-changer; an unexpected, emotional rollercoaster ride! A brand new comics story in the beloved Life Is Strange universe - following Max and Chloe into a bold potential future! In the videogame Life Is Strange, aspiring photographer Max Caulfield returned to her hometown of Arcadia Bay in order to attend the prestigious Blackwell Academy. There, in response to a shocking and violent event, Max developed superhuman time travelling powers. Powers that brought her back into contact with her former best friend, Chloe Price. Powers that thrust her into conflict with all manner of threats - personal, parental, and supernatural. Powers that led to a final, fatal decision with epic consequences - an impossible hurricane that swept into the Bay, as Max's temporal tinkering with cause and effect bore deadly fruit! Following on from one of two possible endings of the game, Life Is Strange: Dust takes the saga of Max and Chloe into a new and uncertain future, in an all-new comic strip adventure. No matter which ending you chose, this deep dive into Max and Chloe's potential future will thrill, shock, and surprise you all over again. You thought Max and Chloe's story was over? Their trials are only beginning! And in the end, dust will be all that remains... Paperback: 112 pages" Original Volume 2 listing's description: Life is Strange Volume 2 Releasing October 22, 2019 On the shore of an unfamiliar reality, Max has landed in a world too good to be true. Rachel, the girl who suffered a terrible fate in Max's reality, is alive and well, and with Chloe. Both of them are starting a new life to call their own in Los Angeles. Three years have passed since the events of Dust, and although Max is struggling to understand what brought her here, all is well. But then a mysterious young man, Tris, appears, with his own secrets to be uncovered... Tris keeps disappearing and reappearing in the oddest of places. Could he be an echo from a different timeline, or is this something new? With both the future and the past uncertain, Max's blissful world she has found herself in is about to open up to some harsh realities and surprising revelations, all thanks to a mysterious boy named Tristan. Square Enix Involvement When asked about the listing's legitimacy by Reddit user firstfearer, Community Manager Toby Palm stated that he "can't confirm or deny anything" as he doesn't have the info himself and that "their partners are handling everything around the comics". After a question about Square's involvement, he clarified the following, "some of the core LiS team here at SE provide feedback on bits of overall plot at certain intervals, just to make sure that it doesn't go completely off the rails, but it's not the same kind of relationship that we (SE) had with Deck Nine or DONTNOD when working on the games. To clarify - The latter "game dev" relationship being one where we work closely together on a daily basis. :)".Reddit post by /u/firstfearer Canon Inconsistencies First Issue Chloe Price appears to be right-handed in this issue. She uses her right hand to spray-paint a large mural and appears to be drinking beer from her right hand later in the issue. Chloe was confirmed to be left-handed by Co-Director Michel Koch on Twitter and she uses her left hand in a dominant way throughout the majority of the original game (i.e. smoking, drinking, shooting a gun, wrestling a weapon from somebody; keeping commonly used things keys, cigarettes, and money together in the left pocket). (Titan have been informed about the inconsistency.) Trivia * When viewed upside-down, the cover for issue #1 shows Max in front of the tornado. The reprinted version from December 19, 2018Twitter post by Emma Vieceli features a changed cover; the upside-down view now shows both Max and Chloe facing the storm.Cover comparison Titan Editor Andrew James said the change is a "lovely nod to the time-twisting storyline between the covers". * Emma Vieceli and Claudia Leonardi previously drew fan art for Life is Strange.Reddit post by u/anntakamakiswifeTwitter post by Emma Vieceli Viecli worked with Square Enix on a series of "promotional images" for the game.Emma Vieceli Workblog - Blog - Rare update... (June 23, 2015) * Although Titan Comics have been granted a license to expand the Life is Strange universe in a different medium, the intellectual property still belongs to Square Enix. Dontnod are not involved in the comic book continuation of their original game. See this section for further clarity around SE's involvement. *In the first issue, there are subtle details in the panels that give away changes in the timeline. Here is an example. In regard to this, Emma Vieceli stated on her Twitter feed that, "It’s been so brilliant seeing readers of our first #lifeisstrange issue pick up on the wibbly timelines, you guys are amazing. So, bathroom scene: who spotted this one? :) I made life hard for Claudia with how subtle some shifts were & she rocked it!" *In the second issue, Chloe's T-shirt design is seen to change while she's inside her truck with Max and again when she's outside trying to fix her truck after it has broken down. The originally seen design appears to be a skull with trees growing out of the top and grassed-over areas. The second one we see is an Eye of Providence inside a pyramid with a red beam coming directly down from it. * In the first issue, the comic introduces a Seattle-based bar called "The Bean Barn", which is likely a reference to Frank Bowers and the running gag that has developed in the community surrounding his liking of beans (which originated from his line "I was eating those beans!" from Episode 3 of the original Life is Strange). * In Life is Strange 2, which is set in October 2016, Arcadia Bay is still in ruins from the storm. In the comic, the Prescott Foundation are said to have donated towards the rebuilding of the town which is said to take many years. Gallery First Issue Titan_Comics_cover.jpg|Life is Strange #1 Cover A Regular Claudia Leonardi Cover Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_B_Variant_Manda_Schank_Cover.jpg|Life is Strange #1 Cover B Variant Manda Schank Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_C_Variant_Max_Game_Art_Cover.jpg|Life is Strange #1 Cover C Variant Max Game Art Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_D_Variant_Chloe_Game_Art_Cover.jpg|Life is Strange #1 Cover D Variant Chloe Game Art Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_E_Variant_Chloe_T-Shirt_Cover.jpg|Life is Strange #1 Cover E Variant Chloe T-Shirt Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_F_Variant_Blank_Cover.jpg|Life is Strange #1 Cover F Variant Blank Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_Forbidden_Planet_Emma_Vieceli.jpg|Life is Strange #1 Cover Forbidden Planet Emma Vieceli LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-1_2ND_PTG.jpg|Life is Strange #1 Cover A (2nd print) Second Issue LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-2_CVR_A_LEONARDI.jpg|Life is Strange #2 Cover A Claudia Leonardi LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-2_CVR_B_GAME_ART.jpg|Life is Strange #2 Cover B "Arcadia Bay Returns" LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-2_CVR_C_GAME_ART.jpg|Life is Strange #2 Cover C "Arcadia Bay Exposure" LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-2_CVR_D_TSHIRT_VAR.jpg|Life is Strange #2 Cover D "Max T-shirt Variant" Third Issue LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-3_CVR_A_LEONARDI.jpg|Life is Strange #3 Cover A Claudia Leonardi LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-3_CVR_B_GAME_ART.jpg|Life is Strange #3 Cover B Max and Chloe Game Art LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-3_CVR_C_TSHIRT.jpg|Life is Strange #3 Cover C "Max T-Shirt Variant" Fourth Issue LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-4_CVR_A_LEONARDI.jpg|Life is Strange #4 Cover A Claudia Leonardi LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-4_CVR_B_GAME_ART.jpg|Life is Strange #4 Cover B Game Art LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-4_CVR_C_TSHIRT.jpg|Life is Strange #4 Cover C T-shirt Fifth Issue Life_Is_Strange_Comic_Issue_5.jpg|Life is Strange #5 Cover A Veronica Fish LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-5_CVR_B_GAME_ART.jpg|Life is Strange #5 Cover B GAME ART LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-5_CVR_C_TSHIRT.jpg|Life is Strange #5 Cover C TSHIRT LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-5_CVR_D_LEONARDI.jpg|Life is Strange #5 Cover D Claudia Leonardi Life_Is_Strange_-5_(Emma_Vieceli_Forbidden_Planet_Variant_Signed_Edition).jpg|Life is Strange #5 Cover Forbidden Planet Emma Vieceli * Life is Strange #5 Cover E BLANK SKETCH Sixth Issue LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-6_CVR_A_LEONARDI.jpg|Life is Strange #6 Cover A LEONARDI LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-6_CVR_B_GAME_ART.jpg|Life is Strange #6 Cover B GAME ART LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-6_CVR_C_TSHIRT.jpg|Life is Strange #6 Cover C TSHIRT Life_Is_Strange_-6_(Emma_Vieceli_Forbidden_Planet_Variant).jpg|Life is Strange #6 Cover Forbidden Planet Emma Vieceli Seventh Issue LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-7_CVR_A_LEONARDI.jpg|Life is Strange #7 Cover A LEONARDI LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-7_CVR_B_GAME_ART.jpg|Life is Strange #7 Cover B GAME ART LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-7_CVR_C_TSHIRT.jpg|Life is Strange #7 Cover C TSHIRT Life is Strange Comic Issue -7 Forbidden Planet Cover.jpg|Life is Strange #7 Cover Forbidden Planet Eighth Issue LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-8_CVR_A_LEONARDI.jpg|Life is Strange #8 Cover A LEONARDI LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-8_CVR_B_GAME_ART.jpg|Life is Strange #8 Cover B GAME ART LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-8_CVR_C_TSHIRT.jpg|Life is Strange #8 Cover C TSHIRT Life is Strange Comic Issue|Life is Strange Comic Issue #8 Forbidden Planet Ninth Issue LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-9_CVR_A_LEONARDI.jpg|Life is Strange #9 Cover A LEONARDI LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-9_CVR_B_GAME_ART.jpg|Life is Strange #9 Cover B GAME ART LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-9_CVR_C_TSHIRT.jpg|Life is Strange #9 Cover C TSHIRT LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-9_CVR_D_INGRANATA.jpg|Life is Strange #9 Cover D INGRANATA Life is Strange Comic Issue #9 Cover NYCC.png|Life is Strange Comic Issue #9 NYCC Cover Tenth Issue Ten Issue.png|Life is Strange #10 Cover A LEONARDI Life is Strange Comic Issue 10 Cover D 2nd version.jpg|Life is Strange #10 Cover A LEONARDI (Comixology version) Life is Strange Comic Issue 10|Life is Strange #10 Cover B GAME ART Life is Strange Comic Issue 10 Cover C.jpg|Life is Strange #10 Cover C TSHIRT Designs LIS_max_and_chloe_2014_outfits_claudia_leonardi_COLOR_1_.jpg|Max and Chloe outfits in 2014 LIS_the_high_seas_band_claudia_leonardi_2_1_.jpg|The High Seas Band Lettered Pages 3460169-lis_01_strip_2.jpg 3460170-lis_01_strip_3.jpg 3460171-lis_01_strip_4.jpg 3460172-lis_01_strip_5.jpg Characters MaxComic.png|Max ChloeComic.png|Chloe RachelComic.png|Rachel TristanComic.png|Tristan Dex.png|Dex Dwight.png|Dwight Pixie.png|Pixie Tammi.png|Tammi JoyceComic.png|Joyce DanaComic.png|Dana WarrenComic.png|Warren PerryComic.png|Perry PaulComic.png|Paul External Links * Comic preview - Square Enix Blog * Previewsworld * Forbidden Planet * Jetpack Comics * Titan Comics References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Comic Series Category:Season 1